Charnelhouse
Als Jackson zur Uhr hinüber sah, welche über der stählernen Tür hing und langsam, in einem immer währenden Takt vor sich hin tickte, seufzte er leise. 23:00 Uhr; eigentlich hätte er ja schon längst zuhause bei Karen und den Kindern sein müssen. Chloe konnte doch so schlecht einschlafen, wenn er nicht bei ihr war, um ihr ein Märchen von Hans Christian Andersen vorzulesen und Max ließ sich abends kaum noch vom Fernseher wegbewegen. Karen hatte er sogar mal gebissen, aber Jackson hatte es bisher immer fertig gebracht seinen Sohn von der Glotze weg zubekommen, so mühselig es auch war. In Momenten wie diesem, fragte er sich immer was ihn überhaupt damals geritten habe, dass er sich dazu entschieden hatte Pathologe zu werden. Immerhin hätte er genauso gut Zahnarzt oder Chirurg werden können, dann hätte er seine Praxis von 7 Uhr morgens bis 18 Uhr am Abend für seine Patienten zugänglich gemacht und wäre immer pünktlich zuhause, ohne lange Überstunden machen zu müssen. Und jetzt stand er hier, mit diesen grässlichen Einweg-Gummihandschuhen und einem blank poliertem Skalpell, vor einem Mann der, wie auch alle anderen seiner Patienten, nie den Raum verließe und im Weggehen noch ,,Schönen Tag noch Herr Doktor." ''sagen würde. Warum hatte es ihn damals nur so gereizt Leichen aufzuschneiden? Bei dieser Entscheidung hatten vermutlich die ständigen Krimi-Abende mit seiner Mutter ihre Hand im Spiel. Vielleicht war es auch all der Stress den er damals gehabt hatte, der in ihm den Wunsch nach einem ruhigen und stressfreien Job aufkommen ließ. Immerhin hatte er dies nun erreicht. Er wurde nie gehetzt, keiner schrieb ihm irgendetwas vor oder scheuchte ihn wild hin und her und keiner seiner Patienten meckerte rum oder versuchte ihm den Tag zu vermiesen. Wenn er jedoch nachts noch am Arbeiten war, wünschte er sich oftmals, dass er ein wenig Gesellschaft hätte. Seine derzeitigen Zeitgenossen waren ja immerhin etwas... 'abwesend' wenn man es so sagen will. Warum dachte er überhaupt darüber nach? Er sollte lieber schnell hier fertig werden, bevor er noch anfangen würde Wurzeln zu schlagen. Vermutlich hätte er schon längst zuhause sein können, wenn er sich nur ein bisschen mehr konzentrieren würde und nicht ständig die Gedanken im Raum schweifen ließe, das hatte ihm damals schon seine Mutter immer und immer wieder sagen müssen. '',,Manchmal reicht es nicht zu denken, manchmal muss man auch was tun." war ihr Lebensmotto. Dies war auch der letzte Satz den sie Jackson damals sagte, als er an ihrem Sterbebett stand. Ein Tumor hatte sich in ihrem Gehirn ausgebreitet, man hätte nichts mehr für sie tun können. Er wurde einfach zu spät entdeckt. Dies war Jacksons schwerste Zeit; die Zeit in der er seinen Job hasste. Warum konnte er nicht Menschen untersuchen, die gerettet werden könnten? Menschen die vielleicht auch einen Hirntumor oder sonst irgendetwas haben, aber bei denen es noch nicht zu spät war? Warum musste er derjenige sein, der nur jene Menschen untersucht, für die jede Hilfe zu spät kommt; die die Hoffnung verloren und stattdessen den Tod in ihr Haus eingelassen haben? In dem Moment sammelte er sich wieder. Werde jetzt endlich fertig, sagte er sich immer wieder, während er den ersten Schnitt setzte. Die scharfe Klinge des Skalpells glitt durch die kreidebleiche Haut des Mannes wie durch ein warmes Stück Butter. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Jackson den Rumpf der Leiche aufgeschnitten und den Brustkorb, sowie die Bauchhöhle vollständig geöffnet hatte. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte er nichts, was merkwürdig war. Er machte diese Job schon sehr lange und normalerweise erkannte er immer sofort, was die Todesursache gewesen sein musste. ,,Keine Anzeichen von äußerer Gewalteinwirkung. Das Opfer weist weder Knochenschäden noch innere Verletzungen auf. Die Organe sind alle vorhanden und wirken auf den ersten Blick unbeschädigt. Ich werde gleich eine Blutprobe entnehmen, um diese dann auf mögliche Rückstände von Giften zu untersuchen, die dem Opfer womöglich verabreicht wurde. Einstiche ließen sich bisher nicht erkennen, weshalb ein Mordversuch durch eine Spritze wohl auszuschließen ist; da das Opfer jedoch mitten auf einer Straße gefunden wurde, erscheint es allerdings auch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sich die Person selber vergiftet hat. Bis auf weiteres müssen wir weiterhin von Mord ausgehen, doch zuerst werde ich nun die besagte Blutprobe entnehmen." Die Spritze, die er dem Opfer in die Vene einführte, sog das Blut der Leiche langsam auf. Vorsichtig legte Jackson sie ab und wandte sich wieder der Leiche zu. Es musste ein Giftmord gewesen sein, anders konnte er sich das ganze nicht erklären. Nun musste er das Blut nur noch in eine Petrischale füllen und diese kühl einlagern, damit er es morgen untersuchen konnte. Er wollte nicht noch länger in diesem verdammten Gebäude verweilen. Den Rest könne er morgen machen, mehr könnte er im Moment nicht tun. Er griff sich die Spritze und begab sich ins Nebenzimmer, wo er gähnend vor Müdigkeit in eines der Regale griff und eine Petrischale hervor holte. Vorsichtig stellte er diese ab und füllte die Blutprobe in sie hinein. Ein plötzliches Läuten riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken! Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr ihn und er fuhr erschrocken herum, wobei die Petrischale zu Boden fiel, auf diesem zersprang und das Blut in kleinen Spritzern auf den Fliesen verteilt wurde. Dieses Läuten... das hatte er bisher nur einmal gehört und zwar als er anfing hier zu arbeiten. Sein damaliger Vorgesetzter Jacob Manson, wies ihn zu der Zeit ein; zeigte ihm wo sich alles befand, wo die Leichen aufgebahrt wurden und er erzählte ihn auch von den kleinen Glocken, die den Leichnamen um die Zehen oder Arme gebunden wurden... Laut Jacob hatte er noch nie Erfahrung damit gemacht, aber er meinte, dass diese Glocken eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme seien, falls eine der Leichen noch nur scheintot sein sollte und die betroffene Person wieder aufwacht. Damals hatte Jacob sie nur einmal zum Spaß läuten lassen, um Jackson den, wie er sich ausdrückte, lieblichen Klang der Wiederauferstehung ''zu präsentieren. Nach lieblicher Auferstehung klang es allerdings nicht. Jackson war nun 38 Jahre alt, aber in genau diesem Moment fürchtete er sich wie ein sechsjähriger, kleiner Junge, den man in einem stockdunklen Schrank eingesperrt hatte. Für fast drei Minuten konnte er sich vor Angst keinen einzigen Zentimeter bewegen; er stand einfach nur da und starrte panisch vor Furcht in Rchtung der Tür, die zu dem Raum führte, aus welchem das Läuten kam. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er vor wenigen Augenblicken noch selbst in diesem Raum gestanden hatte, bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Irgendwann spürte er wie seine Muskeln ihm wieder zu gehorchen begannen und er konnte sich bewegen. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach umgedreht und wäre so schnell wie er nur konnte aus dem Gebäude gelaufen, doch er wusste, dass das nicht ging. Immerhin lag in jenem Raum vor ihn eine Person, die nun vermutlich panisch vor Angst zwischen dutzenden von toten Körpern lag, ohne jegliche Erinnerung daran, wie sie dorthin gelangt war. Zudem war die Person höchstwahrscheinlich unterkühlt, vielleicht sogar ernsthaft verletzt. Sie dort liegen zu lassen und darauf zu hoffen, dass die Polizei oder jemand anderes sie finden und ihr helfen würde, wäre eine abscheuliche Gräueltat. Vorsichtig näherte Jackson sich dem Türrahmen und spähte hindurch. Die Leichen lagen noch genauso an Ort und Stelle wie zuvor. Ob er sich getäuscht hatte? Hatte ihm sein Gehör einen Streich gespielt, indem es längst vergessene Töne wieder abgespielt hatte, so wie wenn man eine verstaubte CD auf dem Dachboden findet, den man seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten hat? Nein, er war sich sicher etwas gehört zu haben, aber welche Leiche hatte sich bewegt? Sie lagen alle noch genauso da, wie er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Allerdings hätte das Ganze auch nicht durch eine simple letzte Muskelzuckung hervorgerufen werden können, schließlich waren jene Körper, die zuletzt geliefert wurden, auch bereits mehrere Tage hier. Aber wie konnte es dann sein, dass eine dieser Personen tatsächlich scheintot war? Langsam ging Jackson die Reihe von Leichnamen entlang, betrachtete jeden einzelnen von ihnen genau und auch wenn es Menschen von unterschiedlicher Größe, Hautfarbe und Geschlecht waren, so hatte sie dennoch etwas gemeinsam; alle hatte dieselbe gräulich blasse Haut , die selben leeren Augen und jeder einzelne von ihnen war absolut mausetot. Jackson konnte sich das Ganze nicht erklären. Vermutlich hatte ihm die Müdigkeit doch so sehr zugesetzt, dass er langsam halluzinierte. Genervt holte er eine neue Petrischale aus dem Nebenzimmer, sowie eine neue Spritze, um erneut eine Blutprobe zu nehmen und... Vorhin hatte Jackson nur starr dagestanden, doch nun konnte er einen Schrei und einen entsetzten Sprung nach hinten nicht zurückhalten. Der Leichnam, den er vor wenigen Minuten noch obduziert hatte, lag noch genauso da wie vorhin, die Beine weit ausgestreckt, die Arme über dem Tischrand hängend - doch nun trug der aufgeschnittene Körper, bei dem eindeutig der Hirntod festgestellt wurde, ein furchterregendes Lächeln auf den Lippen und seine vorher geschlossenen Augen, waren weit aufgerissen - und starrten Jackson direkt in die Seinigen. Gerade als Jackson dachte, dass ihm sein Gehirn abermals einen Streich spielte, denn anders konnte es einfach nicht sein, gab die Leiche ein schwerfälliges und bedrohliches Keuchen von sich, ohne den starren und geradezu wahnsinnigen Blick von Jackson abzuwenden. Das war zuviel für ihn. Der Angstschweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn, hinab auf seine zitternden Hände und von da aus auf seine Füße, die sich aufgrund des Schocks in Betonklötze verwandelt zu haben schienen und Jackson daran hinderten, sofort die Flucht zu ergreifen. Nichts hätte er lieber getan, doch die pure Angst, die sich immer stärker in seinem Körper auszubreiten begann, fesselte ihn regelrecht und ließ ihn zu einer Statue werden, so als hätte er mitten in das Angesicht der Medusa geblickt. Dieser Blick, dieses Keuchen und dieses geradezu verrückte Grinsen auf den Lippen des vermeidlich toten Körpers jagte dem verstörten Pathologen einen eiskalten Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken. Gerade als er glaubte vor Schreck ohnmächtig zu werden, durchfuhr eine heftige Ladung Adrenalin seinen Körper, so als hätte man ihm vier Spritzen auf einmal verabreicht. So schnell er konnte, wandte Jackson sich um, stolperte hinüber zum Nebenzimmer und knallte die schwere Metalltür hinter sich zu. Das Keuchen im anderen Raum brach abrupt ab und abgesehen von Jacksons flachem, aber immer noch angsterfülltem Atem, waren nur noch die tickenden Zeiger jener Uhr zu hören, die sich auf der anderen Seite oberhalb der Tür befand. Mit zitternden Händen, griff Jackson nach dem Schlüssel, der an dem Brett neben dem Ausgang hing und verschloss so schnell er konnte die Tür. Erleichtert atmete er auf und lehnte seinen von Schweißperlen bedeckten Kopf gegen den kühlen Stahl der Metalltür. In dem Moment ertönte ein dumpfer Schlag von der anderen Seite und die Angst ergriff wieder Besitz von Jacksons Körper. Er schreckte auf und plötzlich drang abermals jenes schwerfällig Keuchen von der anderen Seite der Tür an seine Ohren. Das war zuviel; er schnappte sich seine Jacke, die über einem leicht verstaubten Drehstuhl hing, und stürmte aus dem Gebäude. Er war so in Panik, dass er völlig vergas die Vordertür abzuschließen, aber es hätte ihn vermutlich sowieso nicht gekümmert, so lange er sich sicher war, dass die Tür, welche zur Kühlkammer führte, fest verschlossen war und nichts und niemand rein und noch viel wichtiger, nichts und niemand ''heraus kommen konnte. Er wartete bis zum nächsten Morgen, bis er bei der Polizei anrief, um einen Vorfall im Leichenschauhaus zu melden. Was genau sich zugetragen hatte, brachte Jackson dabei jedoch nicht zur Sprache, aus Angst man würde ihn für verrückt halten. Verrückt. Immer wenn er dieses Wort hörte, brachte es nur die Erinnerung an jenes grässliche Lächeln zurück, das ihn in jener Nacht mit so viel Angst erfüllte, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Aber nichts hätte ihn so sehr ängstigen können, wie die Information, die er kurz nach seinem Telefonat mit der Polizei erhielt. ,,Wir haben Blutspuren in der Kühlkammer entdeckt, aber die Leiche von der sie erzählt haben... sie ist weg." Jackson konnte es nicht fassen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals wieder einen Fuß in dieses Leichenschauhaus setzen würde, aber er musste der Sache einfach auf den Grund gehen. Als er die Tür der Kühlkammer sah, fiel er vor Schreck fast in Ohnmacht. Die Polizei vermutete einen Einbruch, doch konnten die Ermittler keine Erklärung dafür finden, dass die Tür von Innen aufgebrochen worden war. Jackson kündigte noch am selben Tag und eröffnete eine Zahnarztpraxis in der Nachbarstadt. Das Leichenschauhaus hatte er nach diesem Morgen nie wieder betreten und er erzählte niemandem, nicht einmal Karen, warum er sich vor diesem Ort so sehr fürchtete. Er hatte keine Erklärung für die geschehenen Ereignisse und suchte auch nie nach einer. Alles was er wollte war den Vorfall zu vergessen. Doch egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte; die Erinnerung an jenes scheußliche Lächeln und diese weit aufgerissenen Augen, verfolgten ihn bis zu seinem Tod in seinen Alpträumen und jedesmal wenn er in der Ferne das Läuten einer Glocke vernahm, ertönte augenblicklich jenes schwerfällige Keuchen, das der Tote von sich gab... jener Tote, der auf mysteriöse Weise verschwand und nie wieder aufgetaucht war. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Psychologischer Horror